Deus ex machina (english version)
by Chris358
Summary: Zastin's emotionless servant asks Ren to make a couple of Rito & Haruna, with Lala's hand as his reward. This is Saki's chance to confess to Zastin, but Rin and Aya are getting a lover too.
1. List erasing

When Zastin hears about Momo's Harem Plan, he decides he has to boycott it. After all, he's still convinced that Lala should be the only lover of his 'Muko-dono'. He sends one of his servants to make Lala the only lover for Rito. The emotionless servant recieves a list of all the girls featured in the To Love-Ru Darkness intro. The servant convinces all of the girls not to love Rito anymore. When he interviews Saki and her servants, she hears Zastin is back in town. Now she has another chance to confess to him, and she gets resolute not to waste it. But Rin keps looking at the emotionless servant...

The servant eventually erases seveal names from the list, with only Lala, Haruna, Yui, Run and Yami not yet erased. Lala has to be the oly one left, Haruna stunned when she heard about th Harem Plan, Yui lied, Run is unable to make time for a talk, and Yami is suspected to have feelings for Rito despite him being her target. After a talk with Rito, the servant concludes Rito has no love feelings for Yui, Run and Yami, so they're erased from the list.

Now Lala & Haruna are the only girls still on the list. The servant has a discussion with Zastin if he has to kill Haruna to eliminate the problem. Later, when bgtwandering arround school, he meets Saruyama. He tells him about Rito's secret feelings for Haruna. Stunned by the fact that Rito wasn't predestinied at all to mary Lala, he erases her from the list. He decides to let Ren make a couple of Rito & Haruna. If Ren completes this challenge, he'll be allowed to marry Lala...

(To be continued)


	2. Ren's first plan

As Ren starts his challenge, he quickly realizes the enormous difficulty about making a couple out of a boy and a girl who love each other very much, but unaware of the other's feelings and having never confessed yet. Ren also knows the fitt kiss is prioritarial due to its massive impact. In act, that first kiss is the only thing Ren has to let happen. He decides to work on both sides: somebody helps Rito, and somebody else helps Haruna. He goes to the Yuuki House to perform his plans on Rito's side. He calls Run to go to Haruna. Run complains, she wants to switch. Ren brutally denies, Run would be only flirting with Rito.

The first action is a date. Ren informs Rito that Haruna will be waiting for him at Mio's restaurant at a perticulair moment. At he same time, Run says to Haruna exactly the same. The result: Rito and Haruna meet each other at the restaurant at the same time... Of course Risa & Mio are surprised to see them together, since it's their first real 'date'. They start teasing the couple-in-spe immediately.


	3. Saki on date

Previously: Ren is trying to make a couple out of Rito & Haruna, but Zastin is back, giving Saki another chance to confess to him.

When Saki spots the servant in the aisle at school, she and Rin run to him. Rin tries to confess to him, but Saki wants he'll be a contact person to ask Zastin for a date. Rin has no success, but Saki has. He asks Zastin if he wants to take a female earthling on date, and he accepts. The next morning, the servant returns to Saki and tells her Zastin will collect her at noon, artyund leaves. At first, Saki is stunned, but then she's suddenly full of joy.

At noon, Saki and Zastin head for Mio's restaurant, followed by Rin, Aya and the servant. Rin asked him to go to the restaurant as well, so called to keep an eye on Zastin, but she actually fixed her own date. In the restaurant, the group chosses a table whe they have a nice view on Zastin & Saki. When the couple has finished eating, the group takes a peek. Rin suddenly realizes the servant has put his hand on her shoulder, and she starts to blush. In the end, Zastin & Saki don't kiss, but after that day 2 couples are growing...

(To be continued)


	4. Ren's second plan

Ren orders Yami to attack the school's refectory at lunch time and aim both Rito & Haruna. Rito is informed about it, knowing that Haruna is defenseless and he has to protect her. Ren hopes this will impress Haruna, but another girl is impressed by the actions of another boy...


	5. Rin confesses

Previously: Ren tries to make a couple out of Rito & Haruna, but Rin Kujou has fallen in love too...

Rin decides to confess to Zastin's servant. But he's still as emotionless as he was at his arrival, so maybe she'll be brutaly rejected. But Rin continues her plan. She invites him on another date, he acceptes, but doesn't seem to know someone loves him. Next, when he's walking in the gangway, she grabs him and tries to kiss him. He frees himself by brute force and runs away, still having no idea about Rin's feelings.

Rin desperately asks her friends for help.

(To be continued)


	6. Ren's third plan

Ren's third plan


	7. The most ecchi possible situation

The most ecchi possible situation

Rito's & Haruna's hands get pasted together again at an evening. But this time, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun appears on Rito's wrist. He quickly explains what's gonna happen, and they prepare themselves covering up with their free hands. After the teleportation, they're revealed tohave struck in the most echhi possible situation: completely naked and unable to cover up properly. Luckely nobody else is at their location. Rito tries not to look at Haruna's unprotected breasts, but he can't resist. Strangely, Haruna seems not to have any trouble with a boy looking at her naked breasts. They conclude they're in an unbooked hotel room, so they spend another night together.


End file.
